Return of The Renegades
by Aprilrose1990
Summary: After two long, torturous years, Jordan and Andi are in their motel room in Nashville, Tennessee, when Jordan's cell phone rings and Dean Winchester's name flashes across her screen...This is a one shot continuence to Renegades. You don't have to read that one in order to understand this one, the title says it all. I don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Hell. Just the usual stuff


Jordan walked in the door of the motel room she shared with her best friend, Andi, tired and exhausted from a long day of research at the local library. She stopped when she saw Andi face down on the bed, her face buried in her pillow, an empty glass and half a bottle of Jack Daniels on the table next to the bed. Jordan bit her lip, unsure of how to react. Since the two of them had lost their boyfriends two years ago, Andi had taken to the bottle and was reminding her more and more of Dean.

She tiptoed across the floor and set her books down on her bed, cringing when she heard Andi let out a deep, painful sigh. Jordan slowly turned to look at her, hesitation in her eyes. "How could this happen, Jordan?" Was the muffled question. Jordan fought the urge to groan, but rolled her eyes since Andi wasn't looking at her. This was a never ending thing nowadays. It was either the Jack and _"Why did it have to be our boys?" _Or the tequila and the blubber fest. Or the Vodka and the anger.

"Andi-" Jordan started, only to be cut off.

"Dean and Sam were golden. They weren't perfect, but they were golden. They-" She stopped and groaned when Jordan's phone started playing 'Carry On My Wayward Son'. In her intoxicated state, Andi didn't realize exactly whose ringtone that had ben, but Jordan knew, and she freaked. The first round of music, then started again. "Are you going to get that?" Andi asked. When Jordan remained silent, she looked up. "Who is it?" She asked. Jordan stared at the phone in horror.

"The dead." Jordan said. Andi shot her a confused look, her mind to fuzzy from the alcohol to focus.

"Jordan, the dead can't call." Andi said slowly, trying not to slur her words.

"They can if they're the Winchesters." Jordan responded mechanically. Andi's eyes widened and she was instantly sober.

"But they're-"

"In Hell, I know." Jordan said. Her phone went off again, the buzzing that accompanied the ring making it sound like an angry bee.

"Which one?" Andi asked. Jordan swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Dean." Jordan said, the name sounding weird on her lips, considering she had long since stopped speaking their names. Andi's breath caught in her throat and she made some gagging noises as if she was choking, but Jordan was to focused on her phone, willing it to ring again.

As if on cue, the phone rang again, causing Jordan and Andi to dive for it. Jordan got it first and she jumped up on the bed, flipping it open. "This is Jordan." She said as if she talked to the dead all the time.

"_Well it's about damn time." _Came the voice on the other end. The same deep, gruff voice that she had hated so much, but cried when she knew it would be the last time she heard it. Now, she was leaning more toward her first feeling.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Dean Winchester. What, did you expect I would jump to answer a call from a dead man?" She asked snidely. She heard him smother the groan that was fighting to escape his throat and smirked.

"_Where are you guys?"_ He asked instead of responding with the usual sarcasm. Andi climbed onto the bed and lunged for Jordan, who jumped over to the other bed.

"Prove it's you. Because the last time I checked, you boys were in Hell." Jordan told him, turning serious. If she had learned anything from the boys over the years, it was that you never gave your location away without proof that who you were talking to was who they really claimed to be. This time, he did groan.

"Tucson, Arizona." He said. Those two words were enough to make Jordan pale, then flush a blazing red color. Tucson, Arizona was one of the few times Jordan and Dean went on a hunt without Andi and Sam, which ended in a kiss and a passionate night that they both agreed was never to be spoken of again. Jordan had never said a word to Andi, and she was pretty sure Dean had kept Sam in the dark.

"Nashville, Tennessee. The only motel on the block of the Grand Ol' Opry, room four." She told him. he let out an exaggerated sigh and she heard the sound of the Impala accelerating.

"_And of course you would be in Nashville." _He told her, baiting her like he always did. but she only had one thing on her mind preventing her from retorting in the usual way.

"I wanna talk to Sammy." She said, her voice hoarse.

"_You can talk to him when we get there, Apple Pie." _ He said and hung up before she could argue. She scowled at the phone and flipped it shut with a little more force than she had meant to, dropping it onto the bed. Andi glowered at her from the other bed. Jordan hopped off the bed and looked at her.

"Wipe that look off your face. The boys are on their way and we've got things to do."

Dean hung up the phone and shook his head, dropping the phone into the center console. "That girl still gets on my nerves." He said through clenched teeth. Sam looked at him.

"I wanted to talk to her." He said in his pouty voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can talk to her when we get there. You can hug her and kiss her and do all that disgusting touching you do." He told his little brother who promptly scowled, then snorted.

"You know they're gonna make us go through every test in the book before they let us anywhere near them." He said. Dean paused, quiet, as he thought about this. Sam watched as a grin crossed his brother's face.

"Good. That means we taught em right."

Jordan paused and looked up when a set of headlights washed through the window and they heard the low rumble of the Impala being put into park. A second later, the engine shut off and they knew it was time.

The girls glanced at each other when the banging on the door commenced. Jordan gave a slight nod and, with Dean's trusty pistol in her hand, made her way over to the door, sliding the lock and pulling it open. Sure enough, standing in the doorway was Dean and Sam Winchester, looking as if they hadn't just spent two years in Hell. There was a moment that only lasted a second when Jordan thought Andi was going to drop the pistol and fall into Dean's arms. But as much as they would have loved to, both girls knew they had work to do first.

Andi stepped back, allowing the boys to step into the room, but automatically leveled the pistol at Dean's chest. Dean cringed, having never been on the other end of the pistol he loved so much. Sam held up his hands in surrender as they slowly made their way over to the table and sat down. The girls glanced at each other as they realized the salt in front of the door and the devil's trap on the ceiling didn't work, but they still weren't fooled.

Jordan picked up the flask off the dresser and made her way over to them, shoving it in Dean's face. "Drink it." She commanded. Dean gave her an amused look, but took a swig and passed it so Sam, who did the same. Jordan capped it and tossed it to Andi, who caught it with one hand, still keeping the pistol leveled. They had decided almost immediately that Jordan would be the one to administer the tests because it was the only excuse she would ever get to inflict bodily harm on Dean without any consequence. Jordan and Dean stared each other down. She had yet to look at Sam because she was afraid she wouldn't be able to go through with the next test if she did.

Her hand went to her belt and she whipped out one of her throwing knives she had been soaking in holy water, a solemn but deliberate smirk on her face as she grabbed Dean's wrist and pushed up his sleeve, revealing his arm. He glared at her as the cool metal glided over his skin, crimson red blood forming. She slowly moved to Sam, who flashed her a smile. A smile she had missed so many times over the years. She flashed him a quick smile in return as he rolled up his sleeve and she, regrettably, cut him to.

Upon seeing the boys were no automatic threat, Jordan holstered her knife and threw herself into Sam's arms. Andi set the pistol on the dresser and bolted over to Dean, who was on his feet and had her in his arms almost as soon as she put the pistol down.

"I missed you, Cherry Pie." He whispered into her hair, tears streaming down his face. She mumbled something that sounded like 'I missed you too' then sobbed and attempted to bury her face further into his chest. Jordan clung to Sam as if her life depended on it, her tears soaking his shirt.

"Our renegades are back." She said with a grin. Andi sniffled and looked up at Dean.

"But how?" The girls watched as the boys faces clouded over, their eyes taking on a hard look.

"Trust me, you don't really wanna know." Sam responded. Andi crinkled her eyebrows, opening her mouth to argue, but Jordan cut her off.

"You're right. All that matters is that our Renegade are back."


End file.
